By the Will of Frozen Water
by Canadora
Summary: Harry's sixth year at hogwarts: problems larger than voldemort arise. LITERALLY arise. deals with necromancy in later chapters, some OC, do NOT mistake her for a MARY SUE ::shudders::
1. The Coming of the Red Heads

Disclaimer: if it's good enough to sue, it's good enough to read. All characters belong to JKR..in this chapter at least.

A/N: please R&R. that's all i have to say so far. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Coming of the Redheads  
  
A usual morning at the Dursley's household. Harry awoke from the screeching of Hedwig outside his bedroom window. His head ached from all the reading he stayed up for last night. It was just after sunrise, which means Harry only got about four hours of sleep. Lazily he stretched and crawled out of the comforts of his bed. Hedwig was impatiently screeching, waiting for Harry to open the window for her.  
  
"Quiet Hedwig, you'll wake uncle Vernon!" Harry hissed. Carefully sliding the window open, he was startled by Hedwig's urgency to get in. She flapped her wings frantically, bolting into the room, nearly knocking Harry off his feet. She crash-landed onto his bed letting out one final screech and stuck out her foot with two parchment scrolls attached to it. Finally, Harry thought, Ron and Hermione haven't written to me since the beginning of summer. 

All signs of previous sleepiness lost, Harry ran over to Hedwig, hastily untying the letters from her leg. Hedwig gave him an expecting look at which Harry tossed her some treats. With a satisfied snap of her beak, the snowy owl ate the snack and flew away.  


Harry opened the first letter. He recognized Ron Weasley's chicken scratch-like handwriting right away. 

"Hey Harry, I'm sorry I did not send you a gift for your birthday, but we have something big waiting for you at the Burrow. Too big to send. I'm sure you will like this much better than some cheesy souvenir anyways. Tell the Durleys that we will come for you in a day or so, and you are going to spend the rest of your holidays with us. I actually don't care what they say, but mum made me tell you to notify them. Hermione will come later, because she is stuck at home till her aunt goes back to wherever she came from. I finally got a new broomstick. Fred and George bought me a FIREBOLT Harry! Now we have matching brooms. Mum wants to know if you are eating well, but I don't think that's a reasonable question, since we all know the answer to that. Darn Dursleys. By the way, when you come here, don't be frightened. Dad's found himself a new muggle toy: the micromawave or something. Please explain it to him and thus put him out of his misery. Guess I'll be seeing you later then. Prepare yourself for a big, huge surprise.  
Your best friend, Ron."   
  
Curiosity overtook Harry and he scrambled Hermione's letter open to see if maybe, just maybe, she would include a bit more about the "big surprise" awaiting at the Burrow. Her letter was pretty much the same, though, from Hermione's perspective (obviously). She also included some details about her mysterious aunt. Her name was Gladys and she came from Wales. With a sigh, Harry put the letters away, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and otherwise prepare himself for the day to come. He still had about three hours before the Dursleys would begin to wake up. He decided to finish his homework before then, so that uncle Vernon would be in a relatively good mood, not being further reminded of wizarding things. 

  
  
  
In the middle of breakfast, uncle Vernon suddenly received an urgent phone call from work. Harry was glad that he did not have to see his uncle for the rest of the day. Just one less Dursley to cope with, Harry thought.  
  
The day was uneventful, if you don't count the time that Dudley walked into a wall while staring at aunt Petunia's unfinished piece of cake, causing the wall to chip in some places.   
  
Harry's mood went exceedingly up after the wall incident, but plummeted right down when Petunia accused him of finding "poor Duddykins' unfortunate mishap" humorous. She sent him off to bed without dinner, although there was still quite some time before Harry would actually go to sleep. Not that Harry was too hungry anyway. He was up in his room when he heard his uncle come back. He heard the door slam shut and Vernon grumble something about changing into dry clothes. Apparently he got caught in the sudden thunderstorm. Then came the dreaded moment when Vernon found out about the evening's incident. 

"...so Duddykins gets hurt and the boy LAUGHS!?" Harry heard Petunia screech. Oh dear. Here it comes.  


"BOY!!!" Vernon's bellow came like the long awaited swoosh of a guillotine, "Get down here this instant!!"  


Harry dragged his feet across the floor knowing what awaited him in the kitchen; a good telling off if he's lucky, and seeing the mood that Vernon was in, he'd probably get a beating.  


"Hurry it up will you? You should move faster if you know what's good for yeh...I don't have all evening to discipline you!!"  


Harry came into the kitchen coming face to face with his pudgy uncle. Face red as a tomato, Uncle Vernon lost the advantage to tower over Harry, as at 16, Harry was a head taller than Vernon, which made Vernon further ticked off.  


"Who do you think you are, boy?" Vernon puffed through clenched teeth.  


"How many times do I have to tell you, that as long as you live under my roof, you do as I say, and I say that whatever concerns my SON, does not concern YOU! You are nothing! You are scum! Why, if you keep this up, I would be none the shorter of glad to toss you RIGH OUT! Where would you go then huh?" he spat with a malicious smile.  


Harry looked at him with wide-eyed innocence, blinking occasionally, and responding with "yes uncle Vernon", "I understand", or "Won't happen again." He learned to tune his uncle out during the many years of verbal abuse. With a slap on the arm, Harry was told to get out of sight, which he did without hesitation. Disappearing into his room for a prolonged period of time was one of the things Harry was very good at when he was in this house.  


Harry took out his broomstick servicing kit, deciding to add some finishing touches to his broom before going to bed. He fell asleep with the happy thoughts of seeing his best friends again in a short while. Soon, he drifted into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. He left the window open, so Hedwig would let herself in the next morning without disturbing his sleep. With hope, he may sleep till nine, but that would only happen if Vernon and Petunia slept in; not a likely thing to happen.

  
  
  
The morning went by quietly. Harry ate his porridge fast, making as little eye contact as possible to avoid further discussion of his behavior last night. While he washed the dishes he thought over different ways of telling his aunt and uncle that yet again, he would soon leave with the Weasleys. It's happened for the past three summers, Harry thought, why should this one be any different? Just then an angry bark of an order interrupted his train of thought.  


"Turn off the bloody water boy, you'll flood the house!" Uncle Vernon barked from the table. Only then Harry realized that he had been scrubbing the air with his sponge. The rest of the dishes were long washed and on the drying rack.  


Harry approached Aunt Petunia since she was a bit more pleasant this morning.  


"Erm, Aunt Petunia..." Harry began but was interrupted.  


"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Petunia cut him off while folding a dirty bed sheet and tossing it into the laundry basket.  


"Well," Harry continued, not feeling so confident anymore, "I just wanted to say that you won't have to stand anymore of me this summer. The Weasleys will be picking me up yet again. Oh, and very soon too, I should add." He gulped and took in a fairly large amount of air. Aunt Petunia gave him a quizzical look before turning her attention back to the laundry basket.  


"Oh, the Weasleys! The red-headed freak circus, right? Well, you go on and pack then. The sooner, the better. And make sure that no neighbor sees them. Your uncle and I already have enough trouble covering up for you. I don't need any more." With that she walked out of Dudley's room and into her own.

  
  
  
Harry looked at the clock. 16:00 blinked at him with bright red numbers. He had already finished packing and was waiting impatiently for the Weasleys' arrival. He did not know whether they would be coming this day or the next, but he certainly hoped it would be this day. He didn't know what else to do, where else to go. He hated it here. As if on cue, the doorbell rang about ten times. He recognized this as a typical misuse of the doorbell that could only belong to the Weasley family. Eyes flashing, he ran down the stairs. They're here.  


Harry rushed past a dumbstruck Uncle Vernon who was about to open the door. Almost crashing into it, Harry stopped abruptly flinging it open. Three very familiar red heads were beaming at him from his front porch.  


"Harry, dear! We've missed you so," Mrs. Weasley's overjoyed motherly voice sounded as she threw herself onto Harry, almost squeezing the life out of him with her mighty hug. "Go on now, bring your bags. We'll wait for you out here," she said finally letting Harry go, letting him catch his breath.  


"OH not you won't!" Uncle Vernon roared from inside the house. "We have enough problems without you, you, PEOPLE," he spat the last word, "giving the neighbors the impression that we associate with the likes of you!" By the time he was done, Harry came scrambling down the staircase with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He set them down onto the porch with a loud bang.  


"Well uncle, guess it's goodbye till next summer. Don't miss me too much," said Harry with a sly smile. With an angry huff Vernon slammed the door in Harry's face. Harry just shrugged and turned to Mr. Weasley, "How will we be getting to the Burrow this time sir?" he asked but before Arthur Weasley had any time to answer, Ron proudly stuck out his chest. "Portkey of course! It was my idea, and since dad works at the ministry, he arranged this spoon to get us here and back."  


And so, holding on to his belongings with one hand, and to the spoon with the other, Harry smiled as he felt the familiar tug on his navel as the portkey transported them to their destination.  


Harry arrived somewhat gracefully at the burrow, which was more than one could say for his luggage. His trunk and Hedwig's cage came tumbling with great speed. While everyone headed for the shabby old house, Harry ran the opposite way, chasing his belongings.

  
  
  
During dinner, the Weasleys seemed to be communicating telepathically or in some way unknown to Harry. They sat there quietly with glints in their eyes. The only spoken words were "pass the potatoes" and "thank you." Harry began a conversation with Ron, but it died down quickly, as talking created a strange sense of discomfort.  


When the last fork fell to the table and everyone thanked Mrs. Weasley for a wonderful meal, Ginny startled Harry by unexpectedly grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away. At first, he followed silently but soon came to his senses and stopped in his tracks looking at her quizzically. She prompted him to go on but he was frozen on one spot.  


"Hey Gin, why the urgency? I was about to go unpack. Can this wait?" She just shook her head, grabbed his arm once more, and continued to pull him. With a shrug, Harry gave in and followed.  


They came to a small hut outside. Ginny kept leading Harry, but quickened her pace.  


"Would you slow down?" Harry asked in a somewhat annoyed tone, "whatever it is, I have a feeling it's not that urgent."  


"Oh stop whining, will you? Besides, it's just on the other side of the hut."  


Having said that, Ginny was rather pleased with herself. Just a little while ago, she would not have had the courage to say that to him.  


They came around the bend and approached something big and bulky covered by a large piece of blue drapery. Ginny let go of Harry's arm and ran to the object flinging the fabric off.  


'Happy birthday Harry!" She squealed, revealing what was under the drapery.  


She stood there smiling so hard, you'd think the corners of her mouth were sewn to her ears. "Sirius wanted you to have it..ohh.."  


Harry stood there with a blank expression on his face. Then his jaw dropped. Not that he had anything against having his own flying motorcycle. Oh no. That was great. It was the whole fact that this used to belong to Sirius. The reminder of his late godfather hit him like a cannonball in the stomach. He was never able to convey emotions too well. Ginny saw his face change from shock to pain the moment she said Sirius's name. She approached him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.  


"Oh, Harry! I am so sorry. You must feel absolutely dreadful! It's just that...well, we promised him, Harry. Promised! And now, especially now, we couldn't break the promise, Harry." She hung her head. She could only guess how much that had hurt him.  


"No, no. I'm quite all right. Lovely present, Ginny. I have to go now." He muttered. He knew he shouldn't hold it against her, but the pain she just caused him was just about the worst thing Harry ever felt. He was once again filled with the memories. The scene played over and over in his head like a broken record. The laugh, the red flash, the look on Sirius's face. The swish of the Veil. Stupid, stupid, STUPID Ginny..NO! He stalked up the stairs and went into the room that was set for him ever since his first visit. He had no intention of talking to anybody until he could make any sound other than the heavy gasps for air that came out of him at the moment.  


Up in the room, he found the peace and quiet he longed for. Harry began to tidy his things that had become disorganized while his trunk tumbled after the portkey journey. He did not like re-organizing his things, but he needed something to take his mind off Sirius. He hastily dumped everything out of the trunk and began folding his clothing and flipping through his books, arranging them by size. Folding and re-arranging clothes and books did not help much. Harry was still bitter. The only thing that was on Harry's mind was how different everything would be if Sirius was still here. Maybe, he thought, just maybe there is a way to bring him back. Interrupting that thought, Ron came into the room and seemed to bring in a barely noticeable scent of hot, molten metal. 

"What're ya doing Harry?" Ron asked rather lamely. Ginny told him about what had happened at the hut and he wanted to see how Harry was taking it. He just couldn't pick the right words to start a conversation with. The sudden sound of Ron's question broke Harry's silence, and banished the growing smell of the hot metal. Harry decided that he spent enough time being cranky, and, after all, it wasn't Ron's fault. Or Ginny's for that matter. He put on a fake, but rather convincing smile. 

"I just finished cleaning up my trunk. I don't want to unpack. Seems kind of pointless, but it needed cleaning. You remember what happened when we came here? How it rolled?" Then he remembered the smell and decided to ask. "Hey, Ron, you said your father was playing with microwaves." 

"Is that what you call them?" 

"Yes. Now...did you dad burn anything in the process?" Ron looked confused. He didn't understand how you could burn anything with a plastic box. "Oh never mind. I just thought I smelled something odd. Must have imagined it. Anyway, how is Ginny? I haven't offended her, have I?"

"Ginny's fine. Do come down for supper though, or mums going to get offended. She already thinks you're malnourished." Ron finished as he opened the door. Harry smiled, genuinely this time though. Molly Weasley was the worrisome mother he never had. Well, had, but could not remember as she had died long before his memory had developed.  


"You go. I'll catch up in a minute. I'd like to change." With a nod, Ron patted Harry on the shoulder, turned towards the door and left the room.  


Harry could hear him descend the stairs. He changed from his regular clothes into something homier and followed Ron's path out of his room, and down the stairs into the Weasleys' dining room. 


	2. Hermione's Arrival

Disclaimer: if it's worth suing it's worth reading. Anne belings to me, everyone else belong to JKR.

* * *

Chapter 2– Hermione's Arrival  
  
Harry woke up early. He was awake and in a surprisingly good mood. He yawned, lying back on the bed. Harry realized that this had been the best sleep he had gotten in a while. He decided to just lie on the bed and enjoy the sweet scent of morning dew and the creeping rays of dawn. This experience was so peaceful, so perfect, he was just glad to be there. At that moment, Harry wished he could share this morning with someone; someone special. Not just the intoxicating smell of morning dew, or the beautiful, pink dawn, or the delightful songs of the waking birds. He wanted to share that and then some. Share everything he felt: the extreme comfort, joy, warmth, belonging, and much, much more than you could describe. All thoughts left Harry, and then he was just there, existing.  


Harry did not know how long he lay there, but now that the Sun was fully up, he decided that he needed to get up. He got out of bed and felt the warm, wooden floor beneath his bare feet. He yawned and stretched. Bending backwards, Harry felt the pleasant ache of his spine. Sigh. This morning was nothing if less than perfect. Harry came towards his window and flung it open wide. After taking a minute to enjoy the fresh breeze, he began to get annoyed by an irritating rapping sound. Blasted woodpeckers, he thought. He took another deep breath and turned around. Walking away from the window, Harry noticed that the closer he got to the door, the louder the noise got. Why would the woodpecker be on that side if my room? Then Harry realized what he was thinking and felt extremely stupid. He rushed to the door. Woodpeckers? Have I gone nuts? Harry also felt guilty, because the person at the door had been knocking for what seemed to Harry, at least half an hour.  


The moment he turned the doorknob, Harry saw a momentary flash of chestnut brown, followed by lack of air and kisses on both cheeks. Harry stood stunned as Hermione finally let go of him and stood there beaming.  


"What? No big hi-hello?" She asked with mock disappointment. "Come on. The Weasleys are already downstairs. In fact, they've been waiting for you for some time now. Since when do you sleep in?" Harry smiled. He looked at his bushy-haired best friend and shook out the last few elements of sleep, then went out of the room, Hermione at his side.  


"I'm sorry about that, Herm," Harry apologized as they came down the stairs. "I wasn't really asleep.." as Hermione raised an eyebrow, Harry muttered "I thought you were a woodpecker..." Then asked rather loudly "So how's that Aunt Gladys, Hermione..? Heard she's the one who kept you from coming here. How've you been? I rather missed you over the summer." Hermione didn't have a chance to answer, as they had entered the dining room and Mrs. Weasley hurried to make sure they were seated and eating breakfast.

That morning everyone had heated debates with each other on very different topics. Harry, Hermione and Ron were arguing with Ginny about her taste in music, but when she suggested classical music, Hermione switched to Ginny's side immediately. Molly and Arthur Weasley had been arguing about matters concerning the Order, but eventually switched over to the topic of Percy's recent behavior towards the family. Fred and George had so far mocked everyone else's argument and were now leaving the table when the mail arrived.  


Pigwidgeon, who was now Ginny's, landed on the table and tumbled towards Ron. He gave a final hoot and stuck out his leg, which had many parchment scrolls attached to it. Harry was surprised to see that such a small bird was capable of carrying so much mail. As usual, there were the parchments with the Hogwarts logo. Hedwig also flew in with Harry's Hogwarts letter. The moment he detached the scroll she flew off again. As Ron looked through the letters he gave one to Mr. Weasley, who tossed it away after eyeing it, to Ginny, who began reading it hungrily since it was a long-awaited letter from her French penpal Gisele, and one he kept to himself. Twirling it around in his hands, Ron couldn't figure out who the letter was for.  


"Open it." Ginny said half distractedly. With a shrug, Ron opened the strange letter and began to read. His face changed many times as he scanned the letter over and over. When he finished, he looked as confused as a 16 year old wizard could look.  


"Is it just me or does my family keep getting bigger?" Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione, and went to find his mum, who, by now, had left the room.  


"Our cousin, Anne, is coming to Hogwarts this year." Explained Fred a few minutes later, after he was through listening to Ron interrogate Mrs. Weasley. "Apparently, she only got her Hogwarts letter now, which is strange. She's fifteen."  


"Since when do you have a cousin?" Hermione asked, just as surprised as everyone else.  


"Since now, apparently," they heard Ron's voice, followed by Ron himself, as he came through the door into the dining room. "Mum and dad kind of... forgot about her family. I just never knew...."  
  
"We never knew" interrupter George. "Ickle Ronniekins seems to forget his siblings exist." Ron scowled at him, but George smiled innocently, then ruffled Ron's hair and chuckled.  


"So! Is she coming here first?" Ginny asked ever so hopefully. She wanted another girl there so badly. Although she had Hermione now, she was still greatly outnumbered by brothers, and chances were that Hermione was with them.  


"no, she says she'll meet us in front of platform 9." Ron told her, still scowling at his brother. "she has never been around magic, therefore will not be able to get through to 9¾."  


Harry, Ginny and Hermione all nodded. Harry wanted to say something but decided against it.  
  


It was a late August evening. Hermione was reading, Crookshanks curled up on her lap. Harry and Ron were playing chess, Ginny watching them. Hermione turned a page in her book and yawned.  


"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow" said Ginny thoughtfully. "I have to pick up two copies of each book. One of each for Anne. She'll be in my year you know. I don't know how, though, she's going to catch up. She'd missed four years, and we do have OWLs this year."  


"If Dumbledore put her in fifth year, I'm sure he had a reason. He knows better than to put her there because of her age knowing she won't pass. Then again, maybe not. I trust Dumbledore knows what he's doing." Hermione said with a shrug.  


"That's not what worries me," Ron joined the discussion, momentarily distracted from his game of chess. "What if she's good looking?" He received blank stares so he tried to explain himself, "We're partly related, right. And if she's good looking then we can't... you know."  


"RON!" both Hermione and Ginny screamed, "That's sick!"  


"And a bit wrong," added Harry who, until now, was trying to raise an eyebrow at Ron, failing at every attempt. Ron gave a sarcastic smile.  


"I didn't mean it that way," he finally said, "but you all k now how it is when we see a pretty girl. AND by 'we' I mean us, guys." He added hastily.  


"He's got a point there" Harry said. He smiled and shook his head, "The only way we won't be able to tell whether somebody's pretty, is if we'd lived our whole lives with them. For example, Ron will never be able to see just how pretty Ginny is." The last comment made Ginny blush.  


"But... but... that's cause she's not..."  


"RON! Do you not have any tact?" Hermione snapped, interrupting Ron.  


"That's alright Hermione, really. I have six brothers and I'm used to it." Ginny laughed at Hermione's attempt to defend her. She dismissively waved her hand.  


Footsteps were heard outside the room and shortly, Mrs. Weasley came in.  


"It's time for bed. All of you. Diagon Alley tomorrow, you need your books. Don't stall, you need rest. Oh, and Hermione, dear, do try to keep your cat in your room at night. Last night he came to our bed and purred so loudly, Arthur and I barely got any sleep. Now, come on. Chop – chop." With that, she left. The four exchanged glances and began to gather their things; Hermione – her book and cat, Harry and Ron – the chessboard and pieces, Ginny – herself. They walked out of the cozy family room and headed up the stairs in silence.  


"Guess it's g'night then." Harry spoke as they reached the top of the staircase. Everyone nodded, exchanged 'goodnights' and went to their own rooms.  


  
  
Ginny tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having another one of her nightmares where she's walking and searching for something she knows not of. She walked through a village. There were lots of people, but she couldn't stop. She had to find it, but what was it? Hogsmeade. Still searching. As she was about to enter some shop, she noticed something odd ahead. A small crowd of people were standing further down the road, but they did not look normal. Something about them was very peculiar. She could not exactly put her finger on it, but they were not regular people. Just as she started to concentrate, a tall man appeared. Very suddenly, with fires burning in his eye sockets. Just for a split second Ginny saw his silhouette right in front of her. She screamed and jerked awake choking at the awful smell of molten metal. No matter that she was already awake, the man's image was imprinted on the back of her eyelids.  
  
  
Everyone was once again at the table, enjoying breakfast. Dream nearly forgotten, Ginny chatter happily away with her three best friends. She dismissed the dream as a long-term side effect from second year when she was a tool of the dark arts. Such dreams happened to her every now and then.  


As the table was cleared, everyone began preparing for the trip to Diagon Alley. Everyone spoke of things they'd buy, Hermione bragged on about the things that they will be studying this year, and how she already knows most of it because she read Fred's old sixth year textbooks. Everyone laughed along with her. It was very typical of Hermione to do something like that.  


Somehow, the conversation steered back to Ron's well discussed cousin. As they were halfway up the stairs Ron asked, or rather, wondered out loud.  


"Wonder if she'd liver her whole life as a muggle, that Anne. Reckon she has, although I don't see why. Being related to us and all..."  


"Well, maybe she had to be brought up that way for a reason," Harry interrupted Ron's train of thought. "I would understand... to some extent. I mean, I didn't know I was a wizard at all until Hagrid came. I would know if... I'm rambling, aren't I?" everybody nodded. Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron, who was , until now that is, so accurately lip-synching Harry's long, rambled speech. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two, for although she knew they weren't that immature in life, it still got on her nerves.  


Harry and Hermione followed Ron to his room, as they were already packed and ready to go. They offered their help, since Ron's room was quite a mess. He kindly declined the offer, not wanting to subject his friends to the difficult task of finding his personals in his seriously trashed wardrobe.  


The two friends dragged themselves over to Harry's room where Hermione sat onto the bed and Harry onto the chair that had stood unused until the very moment. For about a minute they sat in silence, then Hermione broke it.  


"So, Harry, what classes have you taken this year?"  


"Oh, the usual. Transfiguration, potions, ugh. Another year of Snape. Double Snape, actually. Dumbledore talked him into teaching me occlumency again. I took runic studies as well. I need it to become an auror. Why?"  


"Oh, I was just wondering if you took the new course; diverse magic. They are having the first class ever this year..." Hermione paused as she saw Harry's confused stare. "What?"  


"Where do you find out about these things?" Harry said in awe as well as confusion. Hermione managed to know anything that has to do with school and classes. "I, for one, did not know that Hogwarts was offering new courses. I know of the student exchange program, but that's because Dumbledore mentioned it at the leaving feast." Harry shrugged his shoulders.  


"Perhaps you just didn't pay attention. Anyways, I found out about it from professor Vector. She told me on the last day of classes because that was the last year of arithmancy for me, and Professor Vector really wanted me to take another class instead of hers. She knew I would be interested. The strange thing about it is that it's co-ed between classes. Not many people signed up, so they are combining all of the students that have signed up from third year and up." Hermione sighed as she saw that Harry wasn't paying one bit of attention to what she was saying. She glanced over to where he was sitting and found him distant, deep in thought. She foliowed his gaze out the window but saw nothing worth staring at. Except Harry. He had the internal beauty that shone its brightest at moments like these. Hermione parted her lips in an astonished smile, blushing unconsciously.

  
  
"Harry! Hey, Harry, wake up!" Came Ron's bellow from the doorway. Harry stirred. When he was sure he really did hear Ron screaming and it wasn't a dream, he opened his eyes. He was still on his chair, but his arms were folded on the small desk, his head upon his arms. He raised his head and rubbed his eyes, slowly turning around. His vision was still fuzzy but he could make out Ron's red-headed silhouette standing next to a shorter, fuzzy haired one that was Hermione.  


"Sorry, don't know how I dozed off. The trip still on? You didn't go without me did you?" Harry asked sleepily. He was having a hard time waking up and didn't snap back into reality until Ron poked him in between the ribs with his long bony finger.  


"Hey! Profesor!" Ron said laughing, "You sure you're awake?" Harry nodded, his eyes coming back into focus. He yawned and stretched, though still a bit sleepy, he could focus now.  


"I am now. Sorry, didn't catch what you were saying. It was like your lips were moving but no sound was coming out." He looked apologetic.  


"Ron said that the trip's off till later. We still have about a week left until school begins. We also got another letter from Anne." Hermione blurted out before Ron even got a chance to open his mouth. 


End file.
